bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Close Encounters Of The Hairy Kind: Part 3
The Reveal Clayton slowly walked up to the beast with his crossbow aimmed at it's temple. After nearly getting his head stomped in and being crushed by an abandoned Mesa, he wasn't going to take a chance while stepping up close to it. "Shoot me, human. Shoot me". "Why so? Is it so you don't eat anymore babies?" Clayton asks the beast. "What are you talking about human?" he asks me while getting up, only to start moaning in pain as he held his hand on the stab wound I gave him earlier. "According to some hunter in the woods here, you ate a baby over a few months ago", he told the beast. "We don't eat babies. I'm tired of this conviction that you humans have on us. We eat berries and mushrooms. It's no wonder my ancestors were all wiped out in Texas". Texas, ''Clayton thought to himself. ''So there are more of them? Or at there was more of them at one point. ''"We have lived in these hills for thousands of years. And everything within these trees are always trying to kill us. Lately, we had humans coming in. Sick humans. Humans very different from you". ''So there are more of them around here? ''"The sick humans ate my family. Ate my wife, my son and daughter. They even ate my friends. I'm the only one left of my kind". ''Use to be more of them. "Shoot me", the beast started to beg. "You'll be doing me a favor", he said while revealing how bad the wound was that Clayton inflicted on him. "Why did you attack me?" Clayton asks the beast. "If you didn't attack me in the first place, I wouldn't have stabbed you and cause you to bleed out like that". "I thought you were one of the sick humans. They don't care about what they eat. I had to defend myself. Now please, shoot me. Shoot me before more of the sick come and feast on me". Clayton aimmed his crossbow at the beast's head, planning to shoot it in the head. ''You can do this, Clayton. He literally asked me to put him out of his misery. ''Clayton put his finger on the trigger and tried to pull the trigger, but because of his guilt of killing Ted, he just couldn't seem to kill another sentient being. Tears started to stream down his face as he realized that he couldn't kill just for the heck of mercy. "I can't do it. I just can't do it", he cried outloud while dropping the crossbow to the ground. "Why not? You can't kill another living being?" the beast asked. Clayton looked at the bigfoot, wondering how it could have known that. "I know what that's like. I had a brother who couldn't kill, no matter what. Refused to kill anything that threatened him and his family. Then one day, a pack of wolves got the best of him and torn him to pieces. He died because he couldn't kill. But that's something that he as well as you need to know. Killing has always been a part of nature, whether human or animal". At that moment, Clayton knew that the bigfoot was right about that. Killing is a part of society. Everyday, there's murder in the big cities as well as the small towns across the country. Beside Ted Thompson, Clayton never killed anyone before, but he heard about some of the rumbles between cliques back at his old school and even met a rich kid who killed one of their opposition before. Rumbles between social groups were just as common back at his old school as they were in Bullworth. However, Clayton doesn't know anyone here at Bullworth who killed another during a rumble. The last great rumble happened back in January before he ever showed up and even then, he would have found out who killed who right away through the school gossip. "I had to kill my own wife after the sick humans came and attacked her, infected her with the disease that they had", the beast continued. "But that's different. She was already dead when she became a zombie. It's just not the same", Clayton told him. "But it is the same", the beast retorted. "For all you know, the sick could inheriate the earth. These sick beings are alive even if they are dead. When you see someone who you loved and you see that they became one of those monsters, you would have a hard time to kill them. But you would do it nonetheless because you don't want to see them the way that they are". "It's still not the same", Clayton told him. "Who did you have to kill that made you so negative about mercy-killing me?" bigfoot then asked. "I had to kill an unconcious Jock or else he would have killed my group", Clayton told the beast. "You had to kill. Otherwise, he would have killed your loved ones. There is nothing wrong with killing just to survive. It's survival of the fittest, and only the strong survive. Trust me, I've killed others like me. I regret it, but I'll do it over and over again just to make sure that I stay alive. Of course, my days may be over", he says while looking down at his knife wound. "How do you do it then?" Clayton asks the beast. "I don't think about it. But when I do think about it, I justify it. I say that they either had it coming or that I had to defend my family. It never goes away, so you justify it. Now please, do me a favor and kill me. Kill me before the sick humans come and infect me too. Please, KILL ME". Clayton then picked up his crossbow again and then aimmed at the beast's head. The beast then gave a nod of approval as Clayton put his finger on the crossbow. "I'm sorry. You would have killed me and my friends anyway", Clayton then said, justifying like what bigfoot told him to do so. He pulled the trigger and the arrow flew out and struck the beast inbetween his eyes. Clayton slowly lowered his crossbow and looked at the face of the creature as he started to yank his arrow out of it's head. The creature had a smile on it's face, glad that Clayton finally done it a favor. For about three minutes, Clayton stared at the beast and justified what he did. It was only when zombies started coming out of the woods did Clayton decided to leave. He didn't want to see the zombies tear the poor creature apart. .... After a possible thirty to forty-minute walk fromt the beach, Clayton finally made it back to the dirt road. Following it back to the school, Clayton couldn't help but think about what the bigfoot told him. ''All I got to do is justify the kills that I commit. Well, it's better than nothing. It's better than suffering through the guilt of taking another life. '' After a while of walking, he made it back to the gates of the parking lot. But when he reached it, he noticed that there wasn't anyone keeping guard at the gate. He looked around and found no one. "HEY, IS ANYONE GOING TO LET ME IN?" Clayton hollered outloud. After a while, Jimmy came out of nowhere and opened the gate for him. But just as he walked into the parking lot, Jimmy asked him, "What happened to you?" Clayton took a good look at himself and found himself to be covered in blood. "Let's just say I got into a HAIRY situation and leave it at that", Clayton replied. "Hairy situation?" Jimmy asks him. "You would not believe me if I told you anyway", Clayton told him. Jimmy then started to explain to Clayton about what went down while he was out in the woods. Why the Greasers weren't at their posts at the gate and even about the rumble between them and the Townies that just happened not too long ago. "Well, that's just great", Clayton says in a scarcastic tone. "Any ideas?" Jimmy asks him. "We just have to go through with the meeting then, hopefully things will be sorted out by then", Clayton suggested. "And if it doesn't?" Jimmy asks. "Then we have a bigger problem in our hands", Clayton tells him. After voluntarily taking Clayton's squirrels to put in the freezer, Jimmy went to check up on the other cliques while Clayton stayed to keep guard of the gate. While watching the gate, Clayton stared back in the direction of the woods and continued to think about the bigfoot that he killed in the woods. Thinking about how he should have buried the creature rather than feed it to the zombies. But overall, he was never going to forget what the creature told him. That life in general is kill or be killed. This was a personal experience that he would never forget. Category:Blog posts